


In the End

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Mikasa hated him with everything she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

At first, Mikasa hated him with everything she had. She’d known, of course, during the trial, that hurting Eren was saving him. But it made her blood boil. And afterwards he waltzed around like he hadn’t scarred Eren in any way. Yes, Eren would heal easily because of his titan shifting abilities, but she knew how much it had affected him. He was good enough at hiding the flinching when he heard the Corporal’s voice, but Mikasa could so easily see it.

Eventually, Eren stopped flinching around the Corporal.

But Mikasa stilled hated Rivaille.

Not with everything she had.

And then it had been her fault.

He’d been injured because of her. Humanity’s Strongest Soldier couldn’t fight because she was so stubborn over saving Eren.

She thought for a moment that she hated him more than during and after the trail. She _needed_ to save Eren, and he’d tried to prevent her from that.

But it was her fault Rivaille was injured. And it killed her inside.

It killed the hate she held for him.

He healed. And they were fighting side by side. Their techniques were similar and Mikasa could easily mimic the dangerous maneuvers he was capable of. Ones that no one had seen before and thought they never would again because he was _Humanity’s Strongest Soldier._

And Mikasa liked it. She liked being friends with him.

She liked being able to see past his cold demeanor.

And in the end, she’d started to feel it.

Being around him made her happy, even happier than being with Eren. She knew the feeling was dangerous. More so than the maneuvers she’d learned from him.

She’d watched as it happened, seen him being picked up and dangled over the titan’s mouth. Even this titan was too quick for Humanity’s Strongest.

And he was gone, just like that.

Mikasa had fallen in love with the Corporal.

It was the most dangerous move of all, especially in their position.

She wanted to hate him so, _so_ badly.

But she loved him.

And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second RivaMika thing I've written. It's super short, I'm sorry! But I like how it turned out so I'm not going to try and make it longer.


End file.
